


18

by honeyfarm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Eventual smut (probably), High School AU, M/M, Top Cas, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfarm/pseuds/honeyfarm
Summary: ~Inspired by the song ‘18’ by Anarbor~Going into his fourth year in high school, Dean has never been in an actual relationship. Well, he has. But, only with people who want to piss off their parents by dating a bad boy.Dean assumes that it will always be like that. He’ll probably never find genuine love, and he’s accepted that. Then a black haired, blue eyed boy in the back of his art class approaches him with wide eyes and a dinner invite.
Relationships: Destiel, Michael/Adam, Nickifer - Relationship, Sabriel - Relationship, probably more than that - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	18

Dean had dated a lot of people throughout his three years of high school. Some were girls, some were guys, some were neither. But, there were two things all of his ex’s had in common. The first was that they dated him just to piss off their parents.  
Unresolved daddy issues showed themselves as clinging to the hottest bad boy in school and flaunting the relationship.  
There was another similarity between all his past relationships. All of them had dumped Dean after a month or so; after they had gotten over whatever grudge they had over their parents.  
Now, Dean didn’t exactly like the role he had adopted as disposable bad boy. But, there wasn’t much he could do about it either. Despite his pent up hurt from all the people he had dated, he still had his own issues at home - a dead mom, an absent father, and a little brother to take care of.  
Dean had accepted it by now. He would never find genuine love. He would always be used to upset parents and loved ones. No one would ever genuinely want the bad boy for real.  
So, when during the first week of his senior year, the quiet boy in the back of his art class approached him at the end of the period, he expected the same thing he had heard a million times. Some flirting, an invitation to fuck, then a month long relationship fueled by the desire to upset the teen’s parents.  
But this time, it was different.  
“Hey,” the boy said shyly, anxiously adjusting his glasses as he spoke. He looked pale, like he was about to vomit from fright. His hands were visibly shaking, and his gaze was glued onto the floor.  
“Hey,” Dean responded with a raised eyebrow. Usually he would immediately start flirting. He figured there wasn’t much else to do. But, he had never seen someone so scared before. Well, not since he had cleaned Sammy up after a nightmare that ended in a piss-soaked bed.  
“Um...my name is...is uh- my name isn’t uh it’s- it’s Castiel and I...you’re really...pretty-“ the boy stumbled out. Dean smiled a little bit. No one had ever called him pretty while flirting before. Usually it was ‘hot’ or ‘sexy’ or ‘one spicy pepper’. But never pretty.  
He shifted slightly closer to Castiel, going to look at his face.  
“You’re real pretty too, Cas,” Dean said, the nickname leaving his mouth before he had even acknowledged it in his brain. But, he wasn’t lying. Castiel was very pretty. Messy black hair and bright blue eyes, complete with a pink blush across his cheeks.  
Castiel’s face went from pink to red, eyes widening slightly when he was complimented. Dean chuckled softly, patiently waiting for the other boy to collect himself.  
After a few moments, Castiel took a deep breath then started talking again.  
“So- um...I was- I was wondering if Uh...if you- if you Uh...maybe wanted to- y’know...” Cas trailed off, fidgeting with the hem of his light blue sweater as he spoke.  
Dean grinned. “Y’know?” he questioned playfully.  
“Uh- Maybe...go on...Uh- wanna, um...get dinner with me sometime?” Cas questioned, somehow blushing even darker.  
Dean chuckled softly. “I’d love to, Cas. Give me your phone; I’ll put my number in.”  
Castiel beamed, awkwardly taking his phone out of his jeans pockets with shaky hands. He handed it to Dean. Well, he tried to hand it to Dean. It ended up as a more half shove/half throw.  
Dean smiled as he caught it effortlessly. “It’s password protected, Cas,” he reminded softly.  
“Oh- fuck- my bad-“ Cas muttered, taking the phone from him with sweaty palms. He typed in his passcode quickly then shyly handed it back to Dean.  
He watched eagerly as Dean added himself to Castiel’s contacts. Cas took the phone back when he was done.  
“I’ll- uh- I’ll text you-“ Cas assured, rushing off with a bright grin.  
Dean smiled to himself. He had a feeling that this time, things would be different.


End file.
